


Human, Vulcan, and Everything In Between

by VTsuion



Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Asexual Spock, Fantastic Racism, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Protective James T. Kirk, Protective Spock, Vulcan Bond, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: “Jim, aren’t you married?” she exclaimed. “Then again, I always wondered why you would marry a Vulcan.”





	Human, Vulcan, and Everything In Between

“Jim, aren’t you married?” she exclaimed. “Then again, I always wondered why you would marry a Vulcan.”

* * *

“You have returned early.” Spock met his bondmate at the door to their apartment.

He could still feel Jim’s anger streaming through the bond and he could see the tension in his shoulders as he helped Jim out of his jacket and welcomed him inside.

Finally, Jim met Spock’s concerned gaze. His eyes shone with fierce protectiveness that was at once comforting and concerning. It was not easy to forget the lengths to which Jim would go on his behalf.

Spock offered Jim his first two fingers and his bondmate’s expression melted into an open smile, whatever had fueled his anger momentarily forgotten. He met Spock’s fingers with his own and a flash of emotion passed between them. In that moment Spock was flooded with much more than just Jim’s usual affection, and Spock could not begin to process it all.

When the contact between them was broken, Jim’s expression turned sheepish. “Sorry for interrupting your meditation.” He glanced down at Spock’s flowing robes and Spock could feel his appreciation through their bond.

“Apology is unnecessary,” Spock replied. “I should not have eavesdropped. I assure you, it was unintentional. My shields were insufficient to obscure your unexpected anger, and I received the impression that it pertained to me in some way.” His forehead creased in thought as he attempted to puzzle through the amorphous feelings he had sensed through the bond.

“Your shields were fine,” Jim answered, “Though I didn’t mean to disturb you. It wasn’t you I was angry at.” He gave Spock a brief, reassuring smile, but his frown all too quickly returned.

“It is illogical to remain standing when we have acquired furniture to enable us to sit. I will prepare some tea; would you like something to drink?” Spock asked.

Jim gave him a bemused smile. “Alright, I’ll sit, and tea sounds good too.”

Jim took a seat on the couch overlooking the glittering bay that reflected all the lights of the city back at them.

“I was surprised when you expressed interest in Dr. Sheppard,” Spock remarked from the kitchen. “It has become an infrequent occurrence. However, I believed your relationship to be progressing smoothly.”

“So did I,” Jim grumbled.

Spock soon made his way over, bearing two steaming mugs of tea. Jim accepted his with a word of thanks, while Spock joined him on the couch. Jim leaned into his bondmate’s chest and sipped at the hot Vulcan tea. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

When his eyes opened again, he said, “You’d just think people would know more about our closest allies. The way she talked, it sounded like Vulcans were a species of androids.”

“She sounds like Dr. McCoy,” Spock remarked.

Jim shot a glare at him. “Bones doesn’t really think any of that anymore and you know it. She thought I was lonely because for some reason she was under the impression that a Vulcan couldn’t possibly be a sufficient partner.” Spock could hear Jim’s anger returning as he spoke and could feel it through their bond.

“Vulcans, by our nature, are hardly inclined to engage in human romantic customs,” Spock attempted. “To most humans a Vulcan would be an insufficient romantic partner, and even though I am half human, there is much I cannot do for you or choose not to because it does not align with the Vulcan customs and ideology which I was raised with. You know that it is a relief to me when you take up another partner, not only because you enjoy it, but because I cannot keep up with your human biology.”

“She thought I married you out of pity or obligation,” Jim said darkly. “Apparently there are rumors that we only married so that Starfleet wouldn’t be able to separate us and that I’ve been sleeping around to make up for a loveless marriage.”

The corners of Spock’s lips twitched downward. “Those who have originated and believe these rumors plainly do not know you and have underestimated your character. If Dr. Sheppard is among them, then she is unworthy of your affections.”

Jim smiled a little at that. “It’s not so different from the usual rumors about me, I just wish they hadn’t dragged you into it.”

Spock raised both eyebrows in disbelief. “I am aware that our life is not free of scrutiny and I was aware of such a fact when I chose to marry you. No one has ‘dragged’ me into anything.”

Jim grinned. “You mean you put up with me all of your own volition?”

Spock recognized the mischief in the question, but could only answer in the affirmative, “Entirely.”

“Good,” Jim declared and snuggled closer, a hot mug of tea cradled in his hand.

They were silent for a few minutes before Spock remarked, “I find that I am still inclined to prefer these accusations of being an insufficient partner for a human on account of my Vulcan nature to the accusations of being insufficiently Vulcan in my youth.”

Jim turned and looked his bondmate firmly in the eyes. “You are sufficiently human and Vulcan and better than both.”

Spock felt a green flush spread across his cheeks. “I am afraid your bias on my behalf has clouded your reason.”

Jim quirked an eyebrow in an imitation of his bondmate. “Really?” he challenged.

Jim put down his mug of tea and put his warm hands around Spock’s, flooding him with admiration and every memory he could find of Spock’s intelligence and compassion and logic and intuition and every other virtue he possessed - human and Vulcan and everything in between.

When Jim’s hands began to grow cool again, he pulled back and picked up his tea.

Spock slowly returned to himself. He wiped away the water that had accumulated in the corners of his eyes and said softly, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a head canon of mine that Spock is essentially asexual (what he seems to be in the show, for the most part), Kirk is polyamorous, and their relationship works in its own way.
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, vtsuion.tumblr.com, where I post short stories like this one, answer questions, and accept writing prompts!


End file.
